User talk:RinkakuKagune
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Honno Seji page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 15:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, is your chat not working? If not, message me back saying so. If it is working, just say something. Just curious. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Situation It has come to my attention that some of your attack names on your character show to be ripped off from Zoro, and while I appreciate you trying to make him like Zoro, we don't condone copying other work from different sites so please change it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 18:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, the Sword-Knocking page isn't necessary, Knocking, we use this one but the difference is how you wrtie it on the character so I will be deleteing the page. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Rin, this is the second time I have to intervine and tell you once again about the rules: For any of the Eight Kings, please follow the requirements that is necessary to be able to make one your animal partner or companion. You need to read up on all the regulations we have in place, not just make anything cuz you feel like it. If this happens again Rin, I'm gonna have to issue you a warning, two more incidents like this and I will have to ban you for a certain amount of time. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me or Lee. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am the other admin, Lee, we haven't met yet, so, again, hello. We, the admins & other users, are truly glad that you've decided to join us here on the Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki. However, it has been brought to my attention that you have been ignoring some of our rules here. Whether you're ignoring these rules because you don't know about them or have forgotten is not the issue, the issue is that you're ignoring rules. The biggest problem seems to be the way you're using your inspiration. One Piece is a very entertaining series, I know, I'm a fan, BUT you really can't just lift Zoro from Oda's work and slap a new name on him while changing nothing else. That's a problem for everyone, especially you if the claim of plagiarism is brought against you, very expensive. You can still use Zoro and Tashigi as inspiration for your characters, as you've probably seen from around the wiki we've used Pokémon, Digimon, Bleach, Naruto and Fairy Tail (just to name a few) as inspiration for characters and ingredients. You can even use some of their techniques for inspiration, but you have to make changes to the techniques to make them more your own (as well as making sure you don't use the same names of the techniques). Also, please make sure that you know what all needs permission before you can use it on your characters. Food Honor and Food Immersion are a couple of examples. You need to ask me or Phantom before you can give these techniques to your characters, even if you do have them hiding out at the Shokurin Temple. Eight Kings are another example. These are, as you know, some of the most powerful creatures in the entire Torikoverse. Because of that, we don't want everyone to have one, otherwise everything becomes overpowered and then boring because of that. While, from what I've read of your articles, you have done a good job of maintaining balance to prevent OP, just having a Battle Wolf Pup is pushing it. Please make sure you familiarize yourself with the Rules here. I know there's the saying "Easier to ask forgiveness than permission" but forget about that saying entirely here. Ask permission, and if you're not sure, ask. This way you don't break the rules and get us, the admins, upset with you and then life can be happy for everyone. Again, welcome to the wiki (I know the others have welcomed you, but I haven't yet) and have fun following your appetite. Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't see why not. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Well for the Kings, beasts, ingredients, and anything with a capture lvl that surpasses 400, you'd need the approval of two admins. Give me a full detailed explanation on everything about your king, how strong his he, what makes him a King, and so on. After we look it over, we'll decide if it's okay to post. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:38, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Couple of things, until we know otherwise, try not to go beyond 6090 because so far, that's the highest we've ever seen. Aside from that, you need to ask the creator of the Corona Emperor if you can reference his work. Aside from that, everything else seems to be okay, but don't forget that king's also have sensitivty to nature. Just wait for confirmation from Lee and then you'll have your approval. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 17:57, March 12, 2015 (UTC) sure, as long as you follow the guidelines there shouldn't be any problems also, remember to leave a signature on talk pages (made with 4 ~), just makes things easier for quick communication Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Haven't seen you in a while man, was wondering when you'd come back. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, also please post a signature when you leave a message, makes it easier to know who's messaging and where to reply. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Some are doing stuff on their vacation time so they may not come on from time to time but yeah it's still active. Also where would your character have learned them? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 13:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, that seems decent enough. Also, quick question. Did I let you have Rainbow Leaf in your Full Course for Honno? Just wondering, memory is a bit buggy sometimes and I have to be reminded. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just making sure. I'm on the chat if u wanna come on and chat. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:17, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if you're upset man, but it's what we have to do. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:31, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rin, it's come to my attention that you have plagerised the "Crow Release" descriptions from the Bleach character, Ulquiorra. Additionally, if you haven't see it in Kuro Karasu comment section, we will not have anyone infusing themselves with Eight King cells. We've talked about the Plagerisim before Rin and since you did it once again, I'm giving you a formal warning. If you continue to repeat these actions, then I will have to take more serious measures. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:38, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Rin, it seems that you're having problems with plagerism again and also neglecting to ask permission to use techniques. I know that Phantom has issued a second warning to you about this, which has placed you on our Watch List for every character you'll be putting up until you've proven to us that there will be no further issues with you. I am here to give you a list of things that you need to fix (not counting Black Crow, Phantom's got that covered): *'Kree' lacks the barest of minimum requirements for a page to be published (Mugen Miyamoto, for example, has the bare minimum) *'Honno Miyamoto' still lacks permission to use many of the abilities that you've given him (Food Honour, Immersion, Routines, Instinct) **Also, please do more to differentiate his swordsmanship from Zoro's **I don't see how it's possible to have reflexes that allow you to move faster than you already can *Given your past patterns, I'm worried that you may use too much of Kenshin on Mugen *'Saya Tegami' still lacks permission to use Knocking **On a somewhat unrelated note: I'm not sure how "Big Breasts" counts as an unusual feature *Girrafebirds were artificially created by the IGO, so I'm not sure how Honno could have rescued Tanto from them, please expand more on the Asura Tiger *You also need to work on sentence structure, much of your pages are full of run-on sentences and a lack of periods (which seem, more often than not, replaced with commas) Now, to put a bit of a positive spin on this: *'Demon Blade', while sounds like it should be a weapon, looks good overall. However, you're going to need to re-upload the image you were using for it as the image you originally had there seems to have been replaced by accident. Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) oh, you did get permission for those techniques, alright then, what might help keep that misunderstanding from happening again is to (in the Trivia section) say who gave you permission to use the stuff that needs permission (that way we can easily check/remember that you did get permission) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:45, July 15, 2015 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Rin, given your recent incidents, I think it's best that you finish up reeding some of the stuff me and Lee told you to fix. Once we see that they're completely changed, I'll consider your request. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC)